


Пирог Фрейи

by WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021
Summary: Форма работы: Кулинарный неформат, условно соотносящийся с фандомомДень Фреи — любимый праздник у народа островов Скеллиге, когда каждый, начиная от простого люда, кончая ярлами островов, пытается показать свою любовь к богине и получить её одобрение разными способами. Оставим подвиги мечом для островитян и попробуем ублажить богиню изысканной выпечкой со Скеллигским колоритом и испечем ей шоколадный пирог на пиве, что не уступит богатству стола короля.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Пирог Фрейи

Для Пирога Фрейи вам понадобится:

250 г муки  
225 г размягченного сливочного масла  
350 г светло-коричневого сахара  
4 яйца (разболтать)  
2 ½ ч.л. разрыхлителя  
125 г какао порошка  
400 мл крепкого тёмного пива (например Гиннесс или Портер)

Разогрейте духовку до 180°с. Поставьте форму на противень. В большой миске взбейте масло с сахаром в пышный светлый крем. Не прекращая взбивать, частями введите разболтанные яйца.

Подсыпайте с каждой порцией яиц немного муки, чтобы масса не расслаивалась.

Просейте оставшуюся муку с разрыхлителем. Размешайте какао-порошок в пиве. Поочередно вводите в масляную массу мучную смесь и шоколадно-пивную эмульсию, перемешивайте до равномерного распределения (получится жидковатое тесто неоднородной консистенции)

Перелейте тесто в форму. Выпекайте около 1 часа 15 минут, проверьте готовность деревянной палочкой или спицей: после прокалывания центра изделия она должна остаться чистой.

Дайте изделию остыть в форме.

Украсьте листьями священного дуба и посыпьте сахарной пудрой.

Пирог Фрейи готов!  


[ ](https://ibb.co/BwKh9KL)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/Pt0Q3ph)  
[](https://ibb.co/LRDT15F)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/tCZ7Mbz)


End file.
